


Kingdom on ICE!!!

by LupinePhoenix



Category: Free!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boyfriends, Canon - Anime, Crossover, Host Clubs, Ice Skating, Multi, Swim Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinePhoenix/pseuds/LupinePhoenix
Summary: Yuuri wasn't the crown prince (thank god), but he was the Dean of Citizens, which was a fancy way of saying he was responsible for entertainment and marriages in the country. He was the people-prince. JJ was going to be king. He was often busy, dealing with the neighboring kingdom, Iwatobi and their elite group of Ouran.Viktor was the most talented knight in the kingdom, but he refused to be a general. He could easily take down a fleet. He was worthy of praise and love. . . But Yuuri was nervous if he wanted a prince's affections.When JJ decrees that Yuuri isn't fit enough to fight in the war with Iwatobi, Viktor offers to help him train. Against the knights Haru, Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, and Rei? King Tamaki would be sending them out, and Yuuri needed to be ready.





	1. King JJ

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... Let's try this thing. I'm sick and tired of "Prince Viktor." I don't think it suits him. That's why I did "Prince Yuuri." Ok? ok.

I ran down the halls, worried that I would be late for my brother's coronation. The snow kind of held me up, not to mention that I. . . . I was skating, again. My parents said it wasn't good for someone who was going to have a high position. I wasn't the crown prince (thank god) but I was still expected to be responsible as future Dean of Citizens. JJ was the crown prince. My younger brother, Yurio, was destined to rule over the guards.

That made me laugh, how well my parents picked for young Yurio. Yurio was filled with enough fire and anger to make any guard listen, but also enough care to make them insanely loyal. He was a good choice for that. My friend, Phichit, said that I was charismatic, that I fit my role.

I was more nervous than anything, in my opinion. How could I deal with citizens that demanded attention and entertainment? Minako, my advisor, thinks I should learn dance. I think she's crazy for even suggesting that. Why would I learn to dance the polka or waltz when I already knew the ice?

I slipped on the said element but quickly recovered. I ran into the building, panting. My legs burned. I hadn't run in a while, and I needed to step up my game. I started to sprint. Mustn't be late.

"JJ is going to kill me," I whined, almost tripping again because I was running too fast. The doors were _literally_ to the right, just-one-more-step! "How am I going to apologize to the king of Japan?"

I burst through the door, relieved to see that there was still time before it actually started. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in. More people filed in behind me. They must have been at the other doors, greeting. I wiped my face and laughed, lifted of worry.

"Yuri," someone said behind me. "You're late." I tensed up. Spun around. Hope swelled inside my chest, threatening to make me screw up if what I thought would never happen turned out to be real. _Viktor? What's he doing, talking to me?_

I saw the back of his head. I deflated a little. Of course. He was talking to Yurio. He had arrived just after me. Viktor wouldn't talk to me; he didn't need to. I wasn't the person he needed to worry about in the future. He shifted in his armor a little, righting his red cape. He was just a few years older than I, but not much. His eyes were ice ponds that sparkled in the light.

"Stop nagging me," Yurio complained, fixing his crown and hair, glaring at Viktor. "You never listen to anyone, anyway. And JJ is a jerk! Why would I be on time for his event when he never shows up to any of mine?"

"Because he's your brother," he says, shifting in his armor once more. He appeared to me worried. He sighs and runs his gloved fingers through his platinum hair. He turns, spotting me. I jump a mile high into the air. _Oh,_ _God._  Why was he so attractive? He smiles and waves at me, winking. I take a deep breath and try not to let my surprise show. "You want to—"

"No, thank you," I say, panicked and quick. I wasn't about to embarrass myself in front of Viktor. After all, he wasn't one to really let things slide, especially when he thinks it funny. I didn't want him to think of me as funny. I wanted his respect. "I'm not interested in anything you have to offer, right now." I bowed and sat down. Viktor follows me, looking a little put-out.

"Prince Yuuri, I'm sorry for offend—" he tries. I raise my hand and silence him. Sure, we've "known" each other for years, but he never really cared, and I didn't want to throw myself out there. Ironic, for the _Dean_ _of_ _Citizens_. I was already ready to pop, and Sir Viktor would only make me more stressed.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Sir Viktor," I sigh. "I just don't want anything from you." This new attention confused me. It probably would last for today, only. Sir Viktor had other duties, and I didn't need to add to them.

I pushed my glasses back onto my nose and tried to focus. Today was, unfortunately for my ears, about JJ. We were witnessing the crowning of a king, to congratulate him on his new feat. The kingdom of Iwatobi was here, as well, on the other set of pews. The knights had come, the elite men that King Tamaki trusted (ironically, as well, those boys couldn't tell water from land) with his life. He was busy joking with the only female member of his rookie, Haruhi Fujioka. The king didn't have a queen, yet. JJ was slapping Tamaki on the back. My eyes start to float elsewhere.

A boy with golden hair and red-brown eyes spots me and waves, smiling brightly. The boy next to him, with dark hair and purple eyes and red spectacles, scolds him and gently sets his hand down. "Nagisa, don't wave at the prince, he might not want to talk. Be respectful." He reminded me of Tamaki's most trusted advisor, Kyoya. Similar appearances.

"I'm trying, Rei!" he laughs. "At least let me make one new friend while we're here!" He beams at the boy next to him, Minami, I think, and Rei seems jealous. I guessed Nagisa was an optimistic, positive person, while Rei was a worrier. That smile never seemed to melt, even when Rei was irritated.

"I never said you couldn't make friends, I just don't want you to bother the prince!" he yelled, seeming irritated. Nagisa laughs again, resting his head on Rei's shoulder with his own heaving from an extreme fit of giggling. Rei blushes and turns his head, trying to avoid even the sight of the happy boy. I wondered how hard he had to try to stay mad at him. His head is turned toward me, now. I catch his eye and smile a little, a warm, shy smile. He looks a little stunned when I give a thumbs up. He mouths, "What was that for?" across the pews.

Viktor taps my shoulder, making me jump a little. I hoped he didn't notice. "Yuuri, pay attention. JJ is going to step up to the altar any minute." His voice is stern as if he's politely scolding a friend's child when their parent can't. I turn back to the front. He sighs and fiddles with something in his hands. He's taken his gloves off. He has strong, callused hands. "It would be rude to miss this."

I nod in response, though I wasn't going to take joy in listening to him. He was beginning to irritate me. Who did he think he was? I was the prince, not him. I crossed my arms and pouted a little. "I'm not going to—"

"Sh," he says, putting a finger to my lips. He points to the front. "Not now." I roll my eyes with confidence, but my face is on fire. I didn't enjoy the touch as much as others would. I hated it. He pulled his hand away, crossing his arms, as well.

Music started. It was JJ's self-composition. I found it annoying, but it seemed to fit. Sort of. JJ grinned and shook Tamaki's hand. He strode up to the altar. Took the ceremonial elements.

I watched with intensity, knowing I may never see someone as cocky and silly ever act so serious again.

*** * ***

"So!" JJ laughed, slapping me on the back. I yelped. "How's it feel, being related to King JJ?"

"JJ!" I yelled, punching him lightly. "Don't do that!" I turn to face him, adjusting my crown. He laughs again, a horrid, arrogant sound. I was having an awful time, and I was just standing by the refreshments table. I continue to avoid his gaze.

"I can't say 'hi' to my little brother?" he jokes, clapping my shoulder. He stares in the direction I used to. "You were staring at him, again, Yuuri. You sure you don't want him?" He sounds kind about the whole thing, but I know he'll just tease.

"I'm sure," I say. "And I wasn't staring at him." My face is hot, and I know he's right. I've always been fascinated by Sir Viktor; who wouldn't? JJ puts his arm around my shoulder, shaking me.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell yourself whatever you need," he chuckles. He grabs a drink and gives me one more clap on the back, leaving me to go back to what I was doing. Probably because he wanted to either catch me staring or go flirt with Haruhi.

"I will," I mutter. I glance at the champagne. Do I dare. . . ? I shake my head, removing the temptation from my mind. No. No, I couldn't. Not after what happened last time. . . .

I think for a long, hard moment before deciding to join the crowd. Why not mingle? I _was_ supposed to appear as social and charismatic; it was my job. I walk away from the table and plaster a smile on my face—that was how you got people to notice you.

I was just about to greet the first guest when Tamaki started yelling. "JJ! How _could_  you? Flirting with my own _daughter_!" It wasn't exactly a kink, but Tamaki thought of himself as Haruhi's daddy. _Literally_. It must have been because he was such an idiot, because we all knew he loved her—er, except for Haruhi, herself, obviously. He thought it was "fatherly love." I whip my head around to look.

"Your Majesty, for the last time, _I'm_ _not_ _your_ _daughter_ ," she whines. Tamaki didn't hear her. He gripped JJ's shirt, angry and eyes filled with jealousy.

"Well?" he snarls. JJ was bigger than Tamaki, but even he was cringing under that look.

"Tamaki, please, it was a habit, I didn't mean—" JJ tries, putting up his hands in defense.

"Stay away from her!" he says, letting him go. He goes to cuddle and hover over Haruhi, who looks completely done for the day.

"Up and at it again," two voices say behind me. I turn to face them. They wore matching suits, one orange, and one blue. They had hats to go with them, white feathers sitting in the nests of the caps. They went in opposite directions.

"What?" I ask, giving a puzzled look to the twins. They were the ambassadors of Iwatobi; I was quite familiar with them. We worked on a lot of projects together.

"Just the boss," Hikaru says, folding his arms. Kaoru wipes his face.

"Always getting overprotective of Haruhi," Kaoru sighs.

"It's worse at parties," they say synchronically. It was eerie how they could do that, but they were twins. I let it slide, even though the first time I ever heard them do that I shivered. I nod in response.

"Why hasn't he realized his feelings?" I asked, glaring at the blond king.

"Because he can be a little bit—" Kaoru was cut off by his brother.

"A _lot_."

"Of an idiot."

I smile a little. Even though he was caring, Tamaki couldn't tell a shoe from a glove. "I know. Maybe that's why he gets along so well with JJ." I glance at the rulers, again. They're laughing at a joke Rin had made, Tamaki holding on tight to Haruhi. Even though she looked annoyed, you could tell that she was slightly enjoying where she was.

"Maybe," they chime.

"Yuuri!" someone yells behind me. I turn to see who it was, and I start to worry when I see the dread on his face.

"Phichit?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Haru. . . ." He swallows. "He's stuck in the bath, again." We all groan.

"Let's go get him," I sigh. "Maybe General Makoto will thank us."


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has fun at the party. Not much goes on, but I'll let you judge.

We come back to Viktor and JJ staring at each other awkwardly. Viktor looks nervous. JJ looks like he just figured something out. "Not one word," I see Sir Viktor mouth. I meet JJ's eyes, giving him a quizzical look. He smirks and shrugs.

Makoto and Haru were standing side by side, but not as close as Rin and Haru ever stood. They were close friends, but one couldn't be too close to his superior. "I'm telling you, Haruka, you can't do that at a guest's house."

Haru cricked his neck and squared his shoulders at the name. "I told you not to call me that." His hair is slick like it was when it was wet. I wondered if his hair was just naturally like that. He was a mystery to most of the guards in Japan. Not that he wasn't good or brave, just his habits. He was rude to his superiors, depending on how they treated him. He couldn't stay away from water. He rarely talked or smiled.

Makoto sighed, exasperated. "Do we really have to do this?" he says, wiping his face. "I'm sorry, Haru, it's a habit."

The blue-eyed knight relaxes a little. He gives Makoto a small smile. "It's fine," he says. His smile melts. "But don't do it again." Sometimes it was hard to figure out who was really the general. Makoto smiles back at him, chuckling.

"I'll try, commander. Watch your tongue, though. You don't know who you could end up with next," he says, smile faltering into a stern face. A face Sir Viktor often gave me. I turned my attention away from the boys, irritated with that fact.

I bow to Hikaru and Kaoru, then to Makoto and Haru. "Thank you for coming to King JJ's coronation," I say, walking away. I couldn't really handle people.

The music started up. Hikaru and Kaoru jokingly started dancing with each other, and Tamaki was trying to persuade Haruhi into dancing with him as well. Rei and Nagisa were paired up, much to Rei's embarrassment. I watched couples pair together, leaving me alone. Which was fine, really, but it was kind of awkward to be standing off to the side by the drink table. I sip from a glass of champagne.

"Don't drink too much," someone said behind me, the voice sharp and stern. The accent didn't help my mood. How hypnotic it was. "You'll need to be dancing out there. . . . I'm sure many girls would love to dance with you."

I roll my eyes, but I don't turn to face the knight. "Have you come to make fun of me? I know I'm not the best fighter or swordsman. I don't need to be judged on how much I drink, too." I set my glass down and grab a pastry, pirozhki, instead. Viktor takes it out of my hand.

"Watch what you eat," he says. "You need to maintain a skater's physique." He takes a bite, and I feel a little envious, not to mention embarrassed.  _He just ate some of my pirozhki. He_ ate _it._

I froze. "You. . . you know I skate?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow. "I don't remember ever telling you that I—" He puts a finger up, silencing me as he finishes his bite. He swallows and looks me in the eyes.

"You didn't need to. It's obvious, Yuuri. The way you posture yourself and slide when you walk. I pay attention," he says, gesturing to my body. I blush slightly, startled that he even knew what a skater looked like. "It's my job."

 _Paying a little too close attention,_  I thought.  _Not that it's a bad thing._ "B-Because you're the captain of the guard?" I stammer, fiddling with my hands. I push my glasses up on my nose. I didn't exactly need them, they were just for reading, but I liked to wear them. Sir Viktor nods.

"I have sworn an oath to protect the country, even from the royal family. I have come to the realization that I do not know you as well as I should." He sets the pastry down and grabs a glass of water. "I know Yurio and JJ like the back of my hand, even Otabek does. But you. . . . You're a mystery, Prince."

"A mystery," I repeat. I press my arms to my side and brush my hair back and out of my eyes. Viktor's eyes twitch to my face for a second, his slightly pink. His eyes are blue and striking. I look away, certain that the pinkness wasn't for me. It must have been from the champagne, or maybe the lighting. He reaches up and almost touches my face, but pulls it back and straightens himself.

"Yes, Your Highness," he says, stepping closer. I finally meet his gaze, shy. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. He lets his hand touch my face, just touching my glasses. He takes them off. "I want to get to know the real Yuuri. If I'm going to train you, we'll have to have a bond—"

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Training _me_?" I say, unable to believe it. Viktor. . . . wanted to train with  _me_? I felt a smile tug at my lips. I was powerless against it. I let it overtake me. I hope he sees it as entirely disbelief. "Why?"

"Because you have so much potential," he says. He has a soft smile on his face, crossing his armored arms. I noticed that he wasn't wearing the breastplate any longer. His chest is broad and defined, even through his tunic that he was wearing. My face lights up like a match, but I hope he doesn't catch it.

"In swordsmanship?" I ask, forcing myself to look at his face, again. He smiles at me mischievously. I didn't feel like he was stone, at the moment. I felt confused but happy. Like my heart was going to burst. What was I feeling?

Viktor nods, then shrugs. "A sort of fighting technique I've been developing. You might like it, my prince." He runs a hand through his hair and winks at me, then walks away.  _Oh, my God_ , I thought, covering my mouth to hide my blush, even though no one was looking.

"Oh, my God," I said aloud. "Oh, my God." I laughed and sat down. "He wants something, I know it, but why does he want me?"

\-----------------------

Eventually, I continued to drink. Viktor was busy talking to other people. JJ was bickering with Tamaki. Tamaki was still holding Haruhi. Did he ever let her go? Rei was dancing with Nagisa awkwardly, and Hikaru and Kaoru had traded each other for female partners. Rin and Haru were chatting in a corner. Gou, Rin's sister and companion, was pining with Makoto. Yurio was yelling at some poor soul. I laughed, taking another sip of my drink. I needed to stop. That sip was when I began to feel a bit fuzzy-headed.

I started to mingle. I talked with people. They laughed at the jokes I made. I held up a conversation with a girl dressed in yellow about a banana and a toothpick. She was doubled over, face red. A couple times, my eyes wandered to JJ, Tamaki, and Viktor. The knight met my eyes every time, something seething underneath when I laughed at what one of the ladies said.

But I was too drunk to care what that look meant.

"Oh, Prince Yuuri, I heard you can dance," the girl gushed. Renge, I believed was her name. "Please?"

"Oh, sorry, miss, but I don't think that's appropriate—" I began, but she jumped and put her hands on my shoulders, then pulled back in fear and recollection of manners.

"Oh,  _please_ , Prince Yuuri?" she begged, holding out her hands. "Show us!" Since I didn't have enough mind to tell her  _no_ , I nodded.

"But we'll need to change the music," I said. "Stay here, girls." They giggled and I grinned, loosening my tie and wiping my face, my eyes feeling bare without their lenses. I didn't even notice that my glasses were still missing. Maybe it was from the drinking.

I made it up to the front, where I whispered to the orchestrator. "Could you please play some lively, sexy music? I've been asked to dance by some lovely ladies, and I'd hate to let them down."

He nods, looking through for a piece. I wait patiently, hiccupping slightly. When the man finds a sheet, he offers it to me. "Would  _On Love: Eros_  be suitable, Highness?" 

I nod. "That's perfect. Absolutely perfect. But . . . do you think we can clear the floor? This dance is a solo." I loosen my tie even more and brush my hair back. This suit was getting tight.

I grabbed another drink from a passing tray and guzzled the whole thing. The orchestrator gave me a worried look but nodded. "I'll make the announcement, Highness. . . . All due respect to you and the throne, but are you sure you should be drinking that much?"

I shrug. "It helps keep me from worrying. Not much thinking." I turn back and try to find my way back to the girls I had left, but I run into someone.  _Uh oh._


	3. JJ Offends Iwatobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri accidentally snaps at Viktor after skating for himself.

_Uh oh_. I looked up to whoever was in front of me.  _I'm in trouble._ I gulp and take a step back, trying to look at him clearly. His eyes were gorgeous. Bright, icy blue eyes. Speckles of ocean. I gasp at their beauty in my drunken state.

"Yuuri," he growled. "What— _exactly_ —are you planning?" He pulled me to the side of the floor back to the tables, brushing off my suit and giving me back my glasses. Viktor straightened my tie and hair, holding me up and fixing my posture. That made my face deepen in color

"N-Nothing," I smile, unsure if it was because I was being cheeky or if I enjoyed him fussing over me. "Just a little dance routine—" There was a crash. Yelling. Shouting. We whipped our heads to see what the noise was.

I expected it to be an overprotective Tamaki again, but I was wrong. It wasn't JJ yelling, either, though he never looked more frightened in his life. Tamaki, however, was looking like he was being held back by half of his party.

"I can't believe you!" Haruhi was screaming. At Tamaki? I peered over. No.  _No way_ , I thought, covering my mouth to hide my laughter. She took off her skirt; apparently, it was a removable one. There are leggings underneath that go with her dress, shorts over them. "I said I wasn't interested, okay?"

She tosses her skirt to Honey, who catches it. "RIP HIS HEAD OFF, HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to fight off Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Mori. Haru, Rin, Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto come closer in a shielding manner. The whole lot was furious with JJ. I started to get nervous.

"U-Um, I'm sorry, Lady Haruhi—" JJ began, backing away. Rin and Haru stood behind him. The whole lot was overprotective of the lady. Haruhi yells a lot of insults I don't catch, her eyes piercing and enough to make even a blind man afraid.

"You tried to  _kiss_  me!" she yells. "Ever heard of respect?" She screams in frustration and turns around, facing her . . . somewhat lover. They didn't quite know it, obviously, but calling them friends wasn't fitting, at all. "I told you it wasn't worth it to wear a dress!"

Tamaki nods, appearing . . .  _less_   _angry_  for a second. "Were you hurt, darling?" he asked, reaching for her, the boys hesitant to let him go. Viktor's arm itches to reach out, too. I almost wanted to strangle JJ. Haruhi was beloved by the entire court—in  _both_  countries. "Did he bother you?"

Haruhi looks at Tamaki sweetly, like she's never been more relieved to hear him. She rushes into his arms, cursing at JJ. This makes Tamaki angry again, and he carefully and regretfully pushes her aside, though his arm is still around her. He raises a hand to point at JJ dramatically, yelling, "You have  _disgraced_  our country and this party! You do not  _deserve_  our friendship!"

"Tamaki, I swear, I didn't—" JJ tried, sweating nervously. He knew he had crossed the line. He knew it, and now he had to suffer the consequences.

"Are you calling my Haruhi a  _liar_?" Tamaki snarled, holding her closer. "How  _dare_  you!" He finally lets go of her, walking toward JJ. He speaks so quietly, it would have been hard to hear if the people hadn't suddenly gone quiet. "I am  _offended_  and hurt, JJ. I thought we were friends."

"W-We  _are_  friends, Tamaki—"

"No, we're not," he whispered, a dangerous and serious look on his face. "I cannot let my court stay in an enemy's home. If you contact me again, it will mean war."

"War?" I mumble, startled at the words. "We can't have a war. . . ." I shake my head and sigh, hugging myself. I feel an arm around me, but I don't question it.

JJ looked outraged. "Well, I can't let my court stay around the company of an enemy! One of your knights flooded one of my guest rooms, damaging my castle! That is plenty cause for war." He pushed Tamaki. Tamaki pushed back. The knights and court men backed away the boys slowly.

The arm around me moves, taking ahold of something else. Viktor grabs my arm urgently.  _So it was him,_ I thought. I look up to him. "We need to leave," he says quickly and quietly, dragging me out. I stumble, trying to catch up. He pulls me powerfully, but not hurtfully.

"Where are we going?" I ask, falling over and pushing up my glasses. He doesn't respond, taking me in directions I've never gone. I try to keep walking, but he goes even faster. How do his legs keep going like that?

\-----------------

We pass door after door, hall after hall until I'm officially lost. The cobblestones hurt my feet. They become more jagged and ruined as we go through a door that leads us outside.  _Where is he taking me?_ I yelp when a sharp rock impales my shoe and hits my foot, Viktor barely giving me time to take it out. "Viktor!" I shout. "Stop!"

I wait until he pauses, wherever we are, now, to rip my arm away and fix my foot. He looks shocked for a moment, maybe because I forcefully took my arm back. Or because I shouted. Either one would have been fine with me. "Where are we?" I ask him. I straighten my posture as best I could, though I'm still foggy-headed. I run a hand through my hair and brush off my suit's wrinkles. "Where have you taken me?"

"Where have I taken you?" he repeats, folding his arms. He circles me, his eyes cold but somehow warm. His platinum hair blows into his eyes from the wind. He stops in front of me. He gestured around him. "Look around, Yuuri. You're at the lake."

"What?" I whip my head to the ice, but not before taking off my glasses. He  _had_  taken me there. I give him a quizzical look. "Why?"

"To escape the crowds," he said, as though it were obvious. He starts walking towards the frozen water, grabbing skates by a rock. "And to show you that new technique." He snorts at that as if it were a joke. He laces his skates on and slowly steps onto the ice. It was like he knew how to skate. Funny. I've never seen him on the ice.

"Technique," I repeat. I roll my eyes, irritated at how he said it, grabbing my own skates. He glides over and pushed me onto the rock gently.

"Yuuri, you're still drunk. It's dangerous to be on the ice." He looks caring for a minute, but I'm convinced it's because I'm one of the ones keeping him with a job. I cross my arms and blow my hair out of my face.

"Alright. But as soon as my head stops spinning, I'm skating," I told him, but I'm quickly seduced into watching his movements as he drifts on the ice, my eyes finally finding something to focus on. His arms and legs move gracefully, dancing. He instructs and directs what I should do next time, but I'm too busy trying to memorize his talent to actually hear them.

"Oh my God," I whisper. "Why haven't I seen him before?" I stare so long, my eyes start to feel heavy. I take a deep breath, trying to feel my mind. Sharp and clear. Like the ice. The water beneath. The clinkabells.

I stand. Grab my skates. Viktor gives me a confused look. I ignore him, lacing the shoes on. I glide onto the ice, listening to the music inside.

I step, skating forward slowly. I turn, throwing my arms to the side. I slide, letting my foot fly out gracefully. I spin, touching the floor, feeling deeper inside myself until there's nothing. I keep going with the spin until it ends. I stop. I repeat, adding some quads. I take a journey through the lake's boundaries, closing my eyes, just letting the tune that's playing take over my limbs and body.

I jump. I hear Viktor clapping. I chuckle, closing my mind to all outside sounds. I can just hear the  _tap tap tap click!_  of my skates.  _What will this tune be called, Yuuri?_ a voice, one that sounds a lot like Sir Viktor, tells me. I ignore that too.  _I don't need Viktor._

I smile inside, knowing that this happy tune is only in my ears. I spin again, feeling someone catch me. I notice that my eyes have opened, but I can't see anything but what I need to at the moment. I skate away. I feel the music, feel the air and I can't seem to feel the eyes. I don't know how that happened, but at the moment, I was too confident to do much else.

I skate more and more fluently, using all the drama I can, stirring the waters. Pausing appropriately. I do a salchow. I hear a surprised gasp. I ignore yet again. I fly into a spinning sensation, raising my arms as high as possible above my head.

My dance calms, using its time justly. I stand and take a few deep breaths, twirling my feet slightly. I skate in small infinity symbols, turning my whole body.  _There'll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself, Yuuri,_ I could hear.  _You are_ unstoppable.  _Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades or not, you set hearts on fire._

I bow at the end of my dance, stopping the music in my head. The realization of what I just did hit me hard. I couldn't handle it. No, no, no. Viktor would judge.

I stare at the man in front of me. I was terrified. He said nothing. Just stared at me.  _Oh, no_ , I thought.  _Maybe he's realized I'm not worth training._ Just when I was about to say something, he snapped his fingers.

"That's perfect, my liege. You're going to startle the crowds and battlefields of people. Now if we could just put some fighting skills into that . . . ," he mused. He skated over to me. "Do you know how to hold a sword?"

"F-For someone who's supposed to pay attention to their sovereigns, you should k-know that I can't even swing a sword," I stammer, standing up straight. I'm shaking where I stand.  _What will he think about that?_

"You can't?" he asked. "You seem to. It's much like holding an icicle." He smirked, staring me down. How did he know that I practiced with icicles and clinkabells? He looked over at the tree that the icicles grew on. "Or does everyone know that you do that?"

I was stunned for a moment. He seemed to do that to me. "H-How—" How did he know that? How did he just . . . just . . .  _burn_  me? That heart of stone seemed to be melting the more he talked to me. Maybe my first conception of him was wrong. Maybe I didn't know him.

"That's not important," he says, taking my hand gently, but not tenderly. "We should head back. JJ and Tamaki must have resolved their conflict by now." I nod, taking my hand away from his quickly, though it wasn't rudely. He gives me a puzzled look as I skate away and onto the bank.  _Do not look back, do not look back, do not look back._

"P-Prince Yuuri? Did I step out of line?" he asked me, seeming worried as he followed. I shook my head, unlacing my skates and keeping my head down. I didn't want to hear from him, I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to be reminded that this was the man who had many lovers, all female. So I had no chance. And if I did, he'd never be faithful. Hence the 'many lovers'.

Once my actual shoes were on, I started to walk away.

"Prince Yuuri," he called. He sounded confused and concerned. "Prince Yuuri!" I could hear his footsteps run after me. I walked slightly faster.  _If this isn't playing hard to get, then I don't know what is,_  I thought to myself. He matched my pace. At this rate, he'd never catch me.

"Please, prince," he begged lightly. "Why do you ignore my attempts to try and bond?" He ran up to me, almost grabbing my hand, but his own oath to obey my family stops him from touching me. "Why do you run?"

I feel tempted to sprint away, to order him away, but that would ruin my true wishes. "I don't run, Sir Viktor," I say. "I'm not even running right now. I'm just walking."

He groans in exasperation. "You know I didn't mean it like that, my prince. Why do you avoid me?"

"Why not?" I counter, finally stopping and turning around. I felt more emotional than I should have been.  _Stupid Viktor. Why can't he just leave me alone like he did before?_  "Why can't I? Why do you want to get to know me all of a sudden?" I snapped, watching Viktor jump in shock. There's something like a shimmer of hurt in his eyes. I backed down and took a deep breath, though I still felt mad.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered, eyebrows creased. "I've always wanted. . . ." He trails off, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry," he says, walking past me. "I should have taken the hint I was unwanted." He says the words darkly. I didn't know that I had struck a nerve, but the evidence was obvious. I didn't even know how loud I had spoken. Or yelled. I didn't know. Maybe I had spit out the words like poison. Maybe I shouted them.

I stare at the ground, embarrassed and angry. Angry at Viktor. At JJ. At Tamaki. At Haru and Makoto and Phichit and Minako. At myself the most. I was just plain  _angry_. I wait a few minutes before following behind him, trying to give him space, myself space, and most of all, time to cool down.  _It's not your place to yell at him. Not yet,_  I told myself.  _Wait until he really deserves it._

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. Now, I'm dying to hear what you think. Bad? Good? Did it click? Do you want more?


End file.
